


Superhero and Supervillain

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [38]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tests her skills against more of the Avengers. Jason isn't amused. Then he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero and Supervillain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



> So someone wanted Darcy to keep a tally of the Avengers she'd tased. I wasn't going to do that, but then this thought came into my head and I know about a prompt that might get another Avenger off the list, and so I was doomed.

* * *

“I think I need a true test of my superhero skills.”

Jason grunted. He did not want to open his eyes. He was not having this conversation. He didn't know why she wouldn't give up on this idea of being a hero. No one really wanted that. They thought they did, but they were wrong.

All being a hero did was get you killed.

“I need to try them against the Avengers.”

Jason rolled over and looked at her. “Darcy, I know you're crazy. You're with me. You think you want to be a hero, but you have to be kidding about this. The Avengers?”

She nodded, smiling. “Yes. After all, you said that the Batfamily was more dangerous. And I've already tased Thor _and_ Captain America. How much harder can the others be?”

Jason covered his head with the pillow. “Just tase _me_ and wake me when you're over this crazy idea.”

* * *

“So...” Darcy said, leaning over the bed. “I'm pretty sure Hawkeye and Black Widow are a thing now.”

Jason pulled down the pillow and looked at her. “What? Why do you think that?”

“Because I tried my favorite method on him. No effect.”

That made Jason sit up. He was not amused by that idea. He didn't think it was funny or cute or anything like that. “You know that method is flawed. Just because Hawkeye didn't fall for the whole 'nothing' is under your coat thing doesn't mean that he's involved with anyone.”

“Oh, yes, he is.”

“You have proof of that?”

“Yup.”

Jason wanted a drink. Or a gun. Maybe both. “What proof?”

“I was able to tase him because he got distracted looking at her.” Darcy grinned. “See? You know I'm right. And now I have tased three of the Avengers. I am practically a supervillain.”

He laughed, dragging her down into the bed with him.


End file.
